Between Earth and Sky
by tutorgirl25
Summary: There is a place between Earth and sky where we all go to dream.James and Lily Scott are seniors and THH. Brucas is expecting a baby, and Naley too. James just got married at 17. But then throw in pain and heartache as well as love and joy.
1. The Beginning

Between the Earth and Sky

Here is yet another story! Please leave comments and I'll try to update every day!

Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily**

My mom used to tell me, that there is a place, between Earth and sky, where we all go to dream. There's nothing wrong with a good day dream, because even when all the things in your life could be going wrong, you could always go to "Dreamland" (as my mother called it) to dream about anything you'd like.

My name is Lily Roe Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High. I lived with my mother, Karen Roe, until she passed away last month. Now, my brother Lucas, and his wife are living with me.

My brother Lucas is the greatest guy you'll ever meet. He is 17 years older than me but the age difference never mattered, he's just my brother. He and his wife are expecting their first baby next month.

My best friends got married 2 weeks ago. Crazy, huh? I mean we're only 17. But they do love each other, you can just see it in their eyes.

**James**

My name is James Lucas Scott. I am 17 years old, and a senior. I got married too. Pretty crazy, but I just didn't think I'd ever be able to live without her. She's amazing, and my best friend….well other than Lily of course. I'm also having a little brother or sister in a few months, my mom is having another baby. I can't wait, even though we'll be so far apart in age.

"James." Bridget whined "I think we better get up so we're not late for school………again."

I laughed, I guess she has a point. I kissed her again before getting out of bed and putting my boxers on.

A few minutes later, my phone rang, when I didn't pick it up in time, Bridget's phone rang.

It was obviously Lily.

"Lily!" Bridget yelled into the phone.

"Bridgey!" I heard Lily yell back.

They talked for a few minutes while I got ready, and as soon as she hung up the phone, there was a knock at the door and Lily walked in.

"What was the phone call for?" I asked as soon as Lily walked in.

Lily just shrugged and gave me a hug "Ready for school?"

We were on Christmas break, so Bridget and I haven't been back to school since we tied the knot.

"Are people talking?" Bridget asked, walking out to our kitchen.

Lily turned to her "Are you kidding? It's been the talk of the school for 2 weeks! That's the longest anyone has stayed on one topic!"

"Great." Bridget and I said at the same time.

**Lily**

When we pulled up to school and got out of the car, everyone looked at James and Bridget when we walked past. Which I guess was expected. It's not like anyone predicted them to get married so soon, but love does strange things to you. We all walked to English together, and sat down. Because of the lack of English teachers, we were put with my brother. Do you know how weird it is to call your brother Mr. Scott? He's a good teacher though, he's a lot of fun.

"Hey everyone. I hope you all had a good break." Lucas said

Everyone nodded.

"I know it's the 2nd half of senior year and you guys are gonna start slaking." Lucas said

"No we won't!" one girl yelled.

"I was 17 once too believe it or not, and trust me. You're gonna start slaking." He joked "Oh, and guess what?"

Lucas looked at me when he told the news "My wife is having a boy!"

Everyone congratulated him and I ran up and gave him a hug. My brother and I usually didn't associate much in school because of teacher to student rules, but I didn't care. This was big news!

**James**

"Look Bridget, I don't know what you want me to say!" I said calmly, sitting on our bed.

"You're right, I don't know what I want you to say either. Maybe this was a mistake James. Maybe we shouldn't have rushed into this." Bridget told me before walking out of the bedroom.

"Bridget, you're not leaving, there's a huge hurricane coming." I told her

"I just need to clear my head. I'll be fine." She told me, and before I could stop her, she was out the door.

_For better or for worse_ I keep telling myself.

**Lily**

When I opened the door, the wind blew in the rain, it was hideous outside.

"Bridget, what happened?" I asked as Bridget stepped inside.

"We fought. I told him that we were too young, and maybe we rushed into this." Bridget cried.

I gave her a hug and she sat on the couch "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked

Of course she could. I got her settled, and that's when there was another knock at the door.

"A category four hurricane, and everyone is out and about." I said to myself, opening the door.

"I'm so glad you're here." Aunt Haley said quickly, coming inside "We had to leave the house because they evacuated everyone on the beach."

Uncle Nathan followed her inside.

They saw Bridget in the other guest room.

"Where's James?" Haley asked

"They got in a fight." I told them "Something stupid. But James is still home."

Haley sighed "Nathan, can you go get James? I don't trust him driving in this weather. But be careful, please." She begged

Uncle Nathan left to go get James, and Brooke walked in the living room, her hair wet from the shower.

"Well, don't we have a full house?" she said, sitting slowly on the couch, hands on her belly.

Aunt Haley went and sat down next to her and they talked. Aunt Haley also had a baby bump; she was due in 3 months.


	2. You Smile Will Shine On

Brucasisl0ve3: I'm glad you like it. I figured that a Lily and James fanfic would be sort of different because I haven't seen them around

Ell6ange: I figured that the kids could be like their parents. But it won't be exactly the same, don't worry.

Apple01: I'm glad you like it! The kids' being grown up was a different storyline so I thought people would like it.

OTHwriter93: Don't worry, the drama is coming. I tend to get in trouble for making too much drama so I'm gonna save it until next chapter. But it'll be here soon. And Peyton will be mentioned, she won't be in the story too much though

Kayda94: I'm glad you like it I thought James and Bridget would be cute.

--------------

Here is the next chapter! I did it quickly because of all the quick reviews I got in an hour! Thanks so much for them. They are really motivating.

And the drama starts……………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James**

I was on my way out the door when my dad pulled up.

"James, c'mon we have to go! They're closing the roads soon!" he called to me from the car.

I grabbed my jacket and ran to the car.

It took us forever just to get to the main highway.

"So, is everything okay between you and Bridget?" my dad asked me as we were almost to the house.

"I hope so." I told him truthfully "She's just worried that we rushed into things."

"It'll work out James. It'll be fine. Just make sure she knows how much you love her." Dad told me.

I just nodded, looking out the window and thinking of my beautiful wife.

We turned down Lily's street and were almost to the house when the truck came out of no where.

"Dad!" I yelled, but he couldn't stop in time.

I heard glass break and felt the rain pouring down on me. But I couldn't move.

**Bridget**

We heard a crash outside and all ran to the window. It was Nathan's car! We all ran outside.

"James!" I yelled through the rain, running up to the car.

I heard Haley, Lucas, and Lily behind me.

When I saw James on the pavement I froze for a second before running up to him.

I put his head on my lap and stroked his hair.

"C'mon James. Wake up, it's all gonna be fine. Please, just wake up" I begged.

He didn't open his eyes.

It seemed like forever until the ambulance finally got there. Haley went in the ambulance with Nathan, and I went with James.

"Sweetheart." The ambulance worker said to me as I was getting in the car "We only allow parents to ride with the kids."

"I'm his wife." I said sternly. He looked at me for a second, before letting me get in the back with James.

It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Sit and watch my husband unconscious, unable to move.

I just held his hand and whispered in his ear. I didn't know if he could hear me or not, but it was worth a try, right?

When we got to the hospital, I met Haley in the Emergency Room. They wouldn't let either of us see our husbands, or children, or brother, or father-in-laws; whatever you called them.

Lucas ran in a few minutes later, and Haley collapsed in his arms. Lily ran in too and we sat down. I didn't cry because I was still in shock, I didn't know what to do. And I hope that James knows how much I love him, even if we got into a fight. It was such a stupid thing. I just need him to know that we need to be together. We always will be together. Until the end of time.

**Nathan**

I should've seen the truck coming. I should've been paying more attention to the road. It's my entire fault if my son doesn't see tomorrow.

"Nathan!" Haley ran in the hospital room and I hugged her tight.

"Where is James?" I asked quickly.

"I……I don't know. The doctor's won't tell us anything." She cried into my chest.

"Shhhh. It's gonna be fine." I told her, even though I wasn't so sure myself.

**Haley**

Do you have any idea what it's like to come so close to losing your son, you actually call friends and family to tell them how bad he is doing? It's so bad that my parents are flying in from California. I can't lose him, I just can't. Nathan has been a wreck about James the past two days since the accident. He thinks it's all his fault, but I told him it wasn't. I told him it was all gonna be fine. I'm trying to hold it together, I am. But it's just so hard when you don't know if your only son will make it until tomorrow.

**Bridget**

I haven't left James' bedside in two days. I just can't, I'm so scared.

"James. Honey, please wake up." I whispered to him, brushing his hair off his forehead "Because I need you with me. I need us. Until the end of time. I'm sorry about what I said before, I was just worried, but it's all okay now. You just need to wake up. Please." I begged, putting my head on his chest.

Then I heard the song on the radio a few seconds later.

'_Hold on….don't be scared….your smile will always shine on._


	3. The Rest of My Life

**Thanks for the comments! I will update quicker with more/longer reviews! Thanks for reading **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Bridget**

James is doing much better today, although he still hasn't woken up. Uncle Nathan was discharged the first day, but no one has left the hospital.

"Remember" I whispered to James "When we were little, and I fell out of the tree and broke my arm? And you ran over to me and held me until my mom got there…..and you told me that you'd stay with me and keep me company until I could play again? Well I want you to know that I'm gonna stay with you forever, I promise. I just need you to wake up"

He didn't move, so I just broke down. I couldn't live without him, and I needed him with me.

I put my head on the bed and cried.

A short time later….I don't know how long; I felt a hand on my head.

"Lily" I said quietly, lifting my head up.

"Bridget." James said quietly.

I jumped up "James!" I said happily.

He smiled weakly, and I got him water. Haley and Nathan ran in.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing James asked me.

"As long as you are, I'm fine." I said happily, kissing his forehead.

**James**

I was discharged two days later. I couldn't walk to well but I refused a wheelchair, I hate those things. My mom and dad were getting the apartment cleaned up for us, so Bridget and I got to the car and drove home.

When we got to the apartment, Bridget helped me out of the car and up the steps, I feel bad having her take care of me, I wish I could walk better.

"Do you need anything?" she asked me after she got me into bed.

I took her hands in mine and pulled her on the bed "Only you." I told her as she kissed me.

"I missed you." She whispered.

After a few moments, she lie down with me and put her head on my chest.

"What did you think when you first saw me? When you realized that I was the one?" she asked me quietly

"I though" I said pausing "I thought you looked like the rest of my life" my voice barely above a whisper.

I realized now that this was all she ever wanted. Us. Together. Until the end of time.

**Lily**

"Someone called today and asked for my mom. It's the time that it really hit me that she's gone. That she's never coming back " I said to James when Bridget was out with her mom.

"She loved you Lils, you are such a great person, and she is so proud of you." He told me, taking my hand "And you should have no regrets Lily, because you are the best daughter any mother would want."

"Yea." I said "I'm sorta working on the whole no regrets thing. I just miss the way life used to be, you know? When it was the three of us against the world. No crushes, or deaths, or school. It was just us."

"Yea, I miss it too." He told me.

**Brooke**

"Brooke!" Haley called to me, walking into the kitchen.

"What tutorgirl?" I asked, putting down the pickle and getting out the ice cream.

"We're going to lunch." She told me.

"Now? I just ate." I whined.

"Brooke, you eat all the time." Haley said with a smirk.

She had a point.

I agreed and we went to lunch at a nice restaurant.

"Why are we here?" I asked, we didn't usually go here.

"You'll see." She told me.

A few minutes later, I glanced at a somewhat pregnant blonde.

"P. Jagelski?" I said happily.

Peyton ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"Haley thought that the three of us should get together." Peyton said.

"I missed you!" I told her "And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!"

Peyton smiled "Surprise!"

This was Peyton's first child….other then Jenny of course.

"How's Jake?" I ask, sitting down next to her at the table.

"He's great. How about Luke and Nathan?" Peyton asked

"Wonderful." I replied, and tutorgirl agreed.

A few minutes later, a man was behind them.

"Well, well, well." He said "You three look fantastic."

The girls turned around.

"Keller?" they said simultaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"My wife and I" he started, emphasizing wife, "Were dropping by"

"You're married?" Haley asked

Chris nodded and the girls laughed.

"I feel bad for her. She doesn't know what she got herself into." Haley said

A few minutes later, Chris turned around "There's my beautiful wife."

The three girls froze as Rachel walked in.

"You married Chris Keller?" Peyton asked

Rachel nodded happily "Good to see you too."

Brooke and Haley burst out laughing.


	4. Babies, Babies

Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the updates, they are really motivating!

Thanks 

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**James**

"Bridget." I said during dinner "Can we talk about something?"

"What about?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling when she smiles

"I got this offer to go to a summer camp for basketball." I told her

"James! That's great!" she said gladly.

"It's the whole summer." I told her, holding my breath.

"Oh." She said simply, before putting her napkin on the table and walking into the bedroom.

**Bridget**

I just don't understand how he could leave for the whole summer. We made a commitment….a promise that we would be together. And then he just leaves for 3 months? I just don't know why he would leave his wife to go to a basketball camp. I know I'm being selfish but I want him here with me…. I need him with me.

"Bridget" James said, knocking quietly on the door and walking in.

He sat on the bed next to me, but I didn't say anything for a long time, until I finally sat up "You know" I said quietly "I worry sometimes. That we're too different, and that you deserve more than me. That maybe you'd be better off with someone who could give you everything you ever wanted and everything you ever deserved" I started to cry "But then the moments like this, where you look at me like you need me. Like I'm everything to you."

James paused and looked me in the eye "Bridget, everything I need is right here. Everything I need is you."

I kissed him slowly and passionately. We may have our difference, but the one thing we have in common is that we both love each other unconditionally.

**Haley**

"Rachel." Brooke said nicely "It was really nice chatting with you, but I think I have to go."

I looked at Brooke, wondering why we had to go so soon "How come?" I asked

"My water broke." Brooke stated simply.

I got her to the car and called Lucas, he was on his way and said he'd meet us there.

"Deep breaths." I told Brooke as she screamed.

When we got to the hospital, they took her right in; Lucas arrived a few minutes later.

Brooke wanted me to stay in the room with her and Lucas.

"You know Lucas!" she yelled "This is all your fault! You just don't know how to keep your hands off of me!"

Both Lucas and I started to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" Brooke yelled.

I shook my head, and kept laughing.

A few long hours later, I ran out to the waiting room where Nathan and the kids were waiting.

"It's a boy!" I told them happily.

"What's his name?" James asked

I shrugged and ran back into Brooke.

"Brooke, everyone wants to know his name" I said happily.

She thought for a second "Jacob. Jacob Keith Scott."

I let her and Lucas have some alone time, so I went into the waiting room with Nathan and the kids for a while.

**Bridget**

I was cooking dinner when James walked in the apartment and kissed me.

I laughed and went back to my cooking.

"Bridget, guess what?" he asked happily, kissing me once again.

"What?" I asked, more interested in my chicken that was about to burn.

"I talked to the coach from the basketball camp, and he said he could make an exception and you could come with me!" James told me.

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I need to stay here."

"Why won't you come with me?" he asked

I took a deep breath "Because, I'm…..pregnant."


	5. Blankets

**Next Chapter! More updates with more/longer comments!**

**Lily**

I knocked on Bridget's door and walked in. James wasn't home.

"Bridget…what happened?" I asked the crying girl.

"Lily, please don't be mad." I begged

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm pregnant' she said through the tears.

"Oh my god."

"What am I gonna do?" she asked me.

"Well….I don't know." I told her truthfully.

"I can't be pregnant Lily! I just can't" she cried "And James just walked out when I told him!"

"Maybe he just needs to clear his head." I told her

**James**

"Mom!" I yelled throughout the house. I finally found my parents on the back deck.

"Hi baby." My mom said "What's wrong?"

I sat down next to her and put my head in my hands. She just stroked my back.

"It's Bridget." I told her.

"What about Bridget?" Dad asked

"She's….." I couldn't finish the sentence.

The next thing I know, my face was burning and my mom was crying, I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I know she didn't mean to slap me, but I guess I deserved it

"How the hell could you!" she screamed "Have you learned anything!"

Dad walked over and put his arms around her, but she broke away.

"You did it!" I yelled back

"And do you know how damn hard that was?" she asked, a little bit calmer "I threw my dreams away for you. I don't regret that James, I don't. But I don't want Bridget to lose her dreams."

Dad asked me to go into the house while they talked.

**Haley**

I didn't mean to hit him, I was just so mad. I was so upset.

"What are we gonna do Nathan?" I asked, crawling into his arms

"We have to be there for him." He told me "We have to support him, even though it wasn't right in the first place."

"Why would he do the same thing we did?" I asked

"I don't know Hales, but he did. And we need to help him through it.' Nathan said, kissing my forehead.

**Bridget**

I went home and crawled into bed, hands on my stomach.

I heard the door open a long time later, I don't know how long.

James walked in quietly and put something on the nightstand next to me, but I didn't budge. After he lied down and I was sure he was asleep, I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at what was on the nightstand.

I say the bag and took it in the living room, sitting on the couch.

When I opened the bag, there was a beautiful baby blanket in it. Then I saw the note.

_Bridget,_

_I'm so sorry about before, but I was so scared when you told me that we were pregnant. Now, I'm not gonna lie, I'm still scared to death, but then I think of us…as a family. You are gonna be such a great mom, I just know it. It's all gonna work out baby, I promise. This baby is gonna have the best life in the world, I just know it. Come meet me in bed, I love you._

_Until the end of time, James._

Bridget took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She walked into the bedroom, the baby blanket still in her hands.


	6. Rock Star

**James**

Bridget and I are going to our first doctor's appointment today, to make sure the baby is okay.

From the time we got to the room, Bridget didn't let go of my hand. I didn't want her to know that I was as scared as she was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" the doctor said "Boy, there sure are a lot of Scott's around here."

Bridget and I laughed.

"I'm Dr. Tucker." She told us as we shook her hand.

She ran a few tests and came back an hour later.

"Well." She started "So far the baby is progressing very well. I think this will be a good pregnancy Mrs. Scott. I would like to see you back in 4 weeks for another check-up."

Bridget and I walked out of there as happy as can be. Our baby is healthy, that's a good sign.

**Brooke**

"Hey tutorgirl." I said as I walked into Haley's house with Jacob in my arms.

Haley was on the couch with a book in her lap, but she wasn't herself.

"Haley, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to my best friend.

"Bridget's pregnant." She told me.

"Oh Haley." I said sadly, before perking up a bit "They're strong kids, they'll get through this, and they have a great family to help them."

"But why would he make the same mistake I did?" Haley asked

I just shrugged "What you did wasn't a mistake Haley. It was a blessing; you and Nathan raised James to be the wonderful young man he is today."

I handed Jacob to Haley for a bit. He was two weeks old, and is the most wonderful baby in the world. He is such a miracle, and I love him to death.

"And you Haley, need to go baby shopping! Because you have a baby on the way too!" I said happily.

This made Haley smile, the thought that in 6 weeks, she was gonna have another child. "You're right. I still haven't finished the nursery."

"I'll put Jacob down for his nap in your room and we'll finish it up." I said to her.

**Haley**

James, Bridget, and Lily were all over for dinner. Lucas and Brooke too. As soon as the three kids walked in, they started laughing hysterically as they sat down at the dinner table.

"What's wrong with you three?" Brooke asked

Bridget stopped laughing "Today, in school we pulled out a time capsule----"

"Oh god." Brooke said quickly

"Don't worry Aunt Brooke." James assured her "They stopped in the middle of yours after they realized it wasn't…..well, kid friendly."

_Flashback:_

_Brooke: "So you're probably looking at this and making fun of my outfit, right? Anyway, here's all you really need to know about today; if.. you fat, dumb, sexual, and a guy, you're OK. If you're a girl, not so much. Please tell me that's changed in the future. Somebody tell me you've got love figured out, because I got news for you; it's pretty darn messy right now. But I guess it's always been that way. Wanting to be loved, to find somebody that makes your heart ache in a good way.. feel understood. So.. if you're robots, or aliens, or something and you're watching this right now and that feeling no longer exists; well... you missed it... and I feel sorry for you. 'Cause as far as I can tell, that's what it's all about. And that's what I know it should be about."_

_Lucas: "My best friend, Haley, left town recently. And it's.. been hard. You know, until this year, it's-it's always been us against the world. We pretty much grew up together and.. now she's just gone. You know, I.. I understand the leaving part. Trust me, I just wish she woulda called me; before she left. I wish.. I coulda talked to her about it. I mean, not to change her mind.. or to tell her what to do, but.. just to say I love you... and I miss you. Just to say goodbye. __-----__ My brother's been going through a tough time lately. I wish there was more I could do to help him. I mean, just getting along is kinda new to us. But I guess that's how brothers are. Better to each other and worse to each other than anybody else. I also wish I could make things easier for my mom. I mean, even though it's been a tough year for us, I want her to be happy more than anything. But that doesn't change the fact that I need to get closer to my father because if I can get closer to him, maybe I can find a way to beat him. Once and for all - set the people that I love free. I just hope I have the strength to tear him down for good."_

_Nathan: "So you want me to tell you something about myself? I don't have anything to say. Even if I did, you'd be wrong to believe me. Trust is a lie. Nobody ever knows anyone."_

Present:

Brooke got flushed and started to laugh.

"Mom, how come you didn't have one?" James asked

The kids got silent, as well as the adult.

We decided when the kids were first born, that it was pointless to tell them about me in high school.

"Well, you see…." Nathan started to make up an excuse, but I but in.

"I was a rock star, and I was touring the country." I said simply, as if it was everyday news.

This just made the three kids laugh even more "No mom, honestly." James said through his laughter.

"She's serious." Nathan told them.

James just looked at me "You're telling me that my mom, miss overprotective smart crazy parent, was a rock star."

Brooke nodded "It's true."


	7. 48 Hours

Here is the next chapter! I am glad all of you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews. Remember, more reviews…quicker updates

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James**

Bridget is 5 months pregnant, she's starting to get a baby bump, which she isn't very happy about. We're graduation in a couple of weeks, it's pretty scary, I mean now it's time to go out into the real world, and I'll already have my family.

"James, honey we're gonna be late for the doctor." Bridget said to me, walking into the living room.

"Okay, let's go." I told her, giving Bridget her jacket.

We got into the car.

"So, do you wanna find out what the baby is?" Bridget asked "Because we can today if you want."

I just shrugged "It's up to you."

"Nah, I like suprises." She said with a smile.

We got to the doctor's office and walked inside.

"Well Mrs. Scott, everything looks wonderful. The baby seems to be doing very-----" the doctor started, but then stopped, looking at Bridget.

Her eyes had a glaze over them, and she didn't seem quite there.

"Bridget?" I said with a smile, stroking her arm "The doctor said the baby is great."

At this point we were standing at the door.

When she didn't answer, I looked at her closer, she didn't look like herself.

"Bridget?" I said, louder this time.

Then she collapsed into my arms. The doctor called for a stretcher and they wheeled her into the emergency room, I wouldn't let go of her until I saw another familiar face.

"Mom?" I said to the lady who looked like she was in pain. My father was standing next to her.

"James!" she sounded much happier then she looked "I tried to call but there was no answer, the baby's coming!"

I gave my mom a hug and explained to them about Bridget, before going to sit by my wife.

"Mr. Scott, could you please wait in the waiting room while we run some tests?" the nurse asked

I paused, but then left the room, kissing Bridget's hand once more.

By the time I got to the waiting room, Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke were there.

"How is she?" Lucas asked, standing up to walk over to me.

I put my hands over my head "She's unconscious, the doctor is gonna run some tests. They aren't sure why she collapsed----"

My dad came out a cut me off "It's a girl!" he said happily.

Lucas and Brooke were confused as ever, they thought I was talking about my mom.

When Lucas looked at me, I tried to explain "Bridget, she's who I thought you were talking about."

Brooke jumped up "Bridget's sick?"

"She collapsed, we don't know why. The doctor's are running tests now." I told her.

My dad walked over to me, and asked me to come in and see my baby sister.

"Mom!" I said happily, walking over to her and the baby in her arms.

"James, this is your new sister." My mom said happily "Madison Rose Scott."

She lifted the baby into my arms, she was beautiful.

"Hi Madison." I said to her "I'm your big brother."

Then the doctor walked in "Mr. Scott?" he asked, pointing to me since there were so many Scott's in this hospital at the moment.

I followed him outside the room "Your wife isn't doing well. She is in a coma now, we still don't know why she collapsed, or why she won't wake up."

I blinked back tears "And the baby?"

"Well, the baby might be what's causing this. The next 48 hours are crucial for your wife and the baby."

After the doctor left, I sank against the wall and curled myself into little ball, trying to escape the world. I don't know how long later, when I felt arms tight around me.

"Shhhh, she's gonna be okay." Lily promised me as I sobbed into her.

"I don't know Lily, I just don't know anymore."


	8. Hold On

Here is the next chapter! Please read and comment! I hope you like it.

James

Bridget is stable, and they are letting me go in now, I held my breath and tried hard not to cry. I sat next to her and took her hand.

"Bridget, sweetheart." I whispered "Just hold on, okay? If you just hold on, we'll make it through, I promise. Please, if you just wake up, you and the baby are gonna be okay. I love you so much my sweet girl. You're my love, forever and I can't live without you. Until the end of time Bridget. When I first saw you, I just knew that you looked like the rest of my life. I knew right then and there that I could love you forever. And do you know when the first time I saw you was? I never told you this, but when we were 6, I was in the park with my mom and you were with your friends playing hide and seek, and you ran past me and hid behind the tree I was standing against. I watched you for the next half hour. I watched you run around with your friends, hoping to god that you'd ask me to play….which you never did by the way. But I knew right then that I wanted to be around you forever."

**Haley**

"Nathan, we need to get him to come home. I don't care if it's just to get a shower, but he needs to get out of the hospital for a few hours." I said to Nathan at home.

It's been 5 days and Bridget still hasn't woken up. James hasn't left the hospital, or even her bedside in 5 days.

"He's barely been eating Nathan." I told him.

Nathan nodded "I know. I'll go get him a change of clothes in case he won't come home. I'll be back soon. Madison will sleep for a little while longer I guess." He said to me.

I nodded "Yea, she's due for a feeding soon. Tell James I love him, and that Bridget will be okay. I just know it."

**Lily**

Aunt Brooke came up to me in the living room "How you doing?" she asked

"Let's see; my one best friend has barely eaten or slept in 5 days and won't talk to anyone, and my other best friend is in a coma and both her and her baby" I told her.

"Honey, I know. But both of them are gonna be fine. They are both strong people and they'll be fine."

"That's what everyone says, but what if they're not Aunt Brooke? I'm so scared." I told her through tears.

She held me close "I am too honey, I am too. But we have to stay positive, okay? And make sure James is okay."

"But he's not."

"Then I suggest you get over to the hospital and help him out." She told me

"I've been trying, but he doesn't talk to anyone, even me. Only Bridget."

"So, he doesn't wanna talk. Maybe he just needs someone near him, in case he does want to talk soon."

I walked into the hospital and into room 323. I didn't say anything, I just sat next to James. We sat there for almost an hour before he even looked at me, I have him a small smile.

Another few minutes went by, and he looked at me, his eyes tired, his clothes wrinkled.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." He told me before he fell into me in tears. We cried together for a long, long time. I still didn't say anything, and I think that was the best thing to do.

After James calmed down, I looked at him "I'll stay here with Bridget for a while, and you go home and relax. I don't care if you go home for 30 seconds, you just need to get out of here for a bit." I told him.

To my surprise, he agreed "Don't leave her alone." He warned me "And call me if anything changes." He said before kissing Bridget's forehead and leaving.

I sat closer to Bridget "Remember when we were little, and we decided to change places? I went home for dinner at your house and you went to mine. And for the whole day we acted like each other, until our mom's told us they missed their own daughters. Well I wish I could do that for you now Bridget. I wish we could trade spots so that you and the baby will be okay. But I can't, so I need you to wake up, just so that we know you'll be okay. You and your wonderful baby. I never got to tell you how proud I am of you. I mean, I never expected my best friend to get married and pregnant senior year, but you are doing such a wonderful job as a wife, and a best friend….and soon to be a mom. Can you believe it? You're gonna be a mom! It's gonna be so great Bridget."

"Lily." Bridget said quietly.

I jumped out of my chair "Bridget!"

The nurse heard me and ran in.

"She's awake!" I said happily.

"The baby." Bridget said

The nurse walked over to her "Mrs. Scott, we think the baby is what caused you to go into a coma….."

"Save my baby." Bridget said sternly, before her eyes closed.

They asked me to leave and the doctor's rushed in. I called James like he asked, and he cursed himself for leaving in the first place.

James got back a few minutes later, and the doctor's wouldn't let him in to see her.

"Mr. Scott." The doctor said, coming out to us

"What happened to my wife?" James asked

The doctor asked us to sit "Well, she slipped back into a coma. We are still not sure what is causing that to happen, but we are almost positive that it is because of the baby."

"What are you saying?" James asked firmly

"Mr. Scott, the best thing for your wife….is to terminate the pregnancy."

At this remark, both James and I stood up.

I turned to James "Bridget told me…..to save the baby."

James sighed "Doctor, my wife would never forgive me if I chose to terminate the pregnancy."

"Well Mr. Scott, you are the only person at this point who can make that decision for her. And it's up to you." The doctor stated.

I butted in "Well how long can we wait…until it gets to severe?"

"People stay in comas a long time. But usually come out with brain damage. If you wait, it will only make matters worse. If I were you I would think considerably about terminating the pregnancy."

"What is the chance that both she and the baby will be okay?" James asked

The doctor shrugged "It's really hard to say. But probably 35-40 percent." He said before walking away.

James and I sunk into the couch, not saying a word to each other.

Both our choices were horrible. Wait and see if they are both gonna be okay, which chances are that both of them won't be. Or terminate the pregnancy and lose the baby, and have Bridget upset at herself and us. Not very good choices.

"Just hold on. It'll be all right."


	9. Time Flies

**Bridget**

"Hey little sis." I heard a boy say from behind me.

I turned around quickly "Jacob!"

He gave me a huge hug.

"Am I…um…. Dead?" I asked

He shook his head "Not if you're strong enough to wake up."

He took my hand and we walked through the door of the hospital. It led into my old house from my childhood.

"Jacob." I said quickly "I don't want to go in here."

He gave me a small tug "It's okay."

The last time I was in this house was the day that Jacob died. I haven't had the courage to go back to the house yet. And it's been 8 years.

"So, my little sis got married?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded "And you'll have a nephew."

We walked through the house, it was the same way it was a few hours before Jacob died, before all the ruckus in the house started.

"I missed this place." I told him.

"Yea, me too."

Then we walked out the back door and into the backyard, I knew exactly where he was bringing me.

"Our tree house" I said happily, following Jacob up the ladder attached to the tree.

"Still in tact." He joked "Dad said this would fall down the moment we climbed up here."

"We did do a good job building this, for being so young." I pointed it.

"You're telling me. Except when we forgot to build a ladder, and we got stuck up here until mom found us." He laughed.

Then I took my brother's hand "I missed you so much Jacob."

"I know beanie" (that was his nick name for me) "I missed you too."

"Is Mom okay?" I asked

"Good. She misses you and dad." He said.

A small tear fell down my cheek and Jacob brushed it away.

"Think it's time for you to get back?" Jacob asked me.

I tried to smile "I guess."

We climbed down the Tree House and were now on the beach, our favorite spot of all.

Jacob pulled me close "Take care of yourself, and my nephew."

I smiled "Take care of Mom, and tell her I love her."

"Will do. I love you Bean." He told me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Jacob." I said, trying not to cry.

The next thing I know, James is sleeping at my bedside.

I weakly stroked his hair.

"Bridget!" he said happily, although tiredly "Are you okay?"

I nodded, to weak to talk.

The doctors came in, and monitored the baby and I.

"Mrs. Scott." The doctor said "This is a miracle."

After I got a glass of water, I looked at my wonderful husband "How long was I here?"

He sighed "Three months."

I almost spit out my water, and realized the bigger baby bump on my belly.

"I'm……I'm due in 8 weeks?" I asked.

James smiled "Yep."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I guess I was sorry for everything, for messing up everyone's lives the past three months.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just so happy you're okay." He told me

"And we're graduation in 1 month?" I asked.

James nodded.

"Boy, time flies."


	10. But We're Happy

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated but I've been so busy. Please let me know how you like it! The more reviews the quicker the updates!**

**James**

Bridget is finally coming home! After three weeks of therapy, they are letting her come home in time for graduation. She still is having trouble walking, so the teachers are sending her things home. Not that we have much to do anymore, since we're graduation next week.

"Ready?" I asked as I got her into the wheelchair.

"As ever." She replied as we started out of the hospital.

The nurses said goodbye to us and wished us well. We got in the car and drove home. When we reached the apartment, I helped her inside and to our room. But on our way past the nursery door, she looked inside.

"You finished it!" she exclaimed when she saw how beautiful the nursery looked.

I smiled "Just for you."

Then she looked at her stomach.

"And the baby of course." I added

I walked to the phone and checked the messages. There were 6 from friends, seeing how Bridget was doing, but the last one caught my interest.

"Hi Mr. Scott." I heard over the message "This is Coach Matthews from Duke, we talked a while back. I know this is short notice, but we just lost a player and need a starter. It would be a full scholarship Mr. Scott, a once in a lifetime opportunity. Please call me back as soon as you get this. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks."

I almost collapsed. Bridget and I planned to stay in North Carolina, to go to a school we could both afford. But now if I have the scholarship…….

**Nathan**

When I stopped to see my son and daughter-in-law today, there was a huge grin on his face.

"Hey bud." I said as I walked into the apartment

"Guess what." James said to me.

I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I just got off the phone with Coach Matthews. They need a starter, and I'm in!" he practically yelled.

I jumped I was so happy and I hugged my son "I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." He replied

"Have you told Bridget?" I asked

He shook his head "I will……. today……. soon."

"The sooner the better." I reminded him.

**Bridget**

When James walked in the apartment after running to the store, I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, humming a song my mother sang to me.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"You thought I was to weak to walk on my own." I said to him, smiling.

"Well….you are. You shouldn't walk without me. It could hurt you…and the baby." He told me.

"All right Mr. Over-protective husband." I said as he helped me stand up and walk out to the living room. When we sat on the couch he took my hands and looked me in the eyes

"I got a scholarship." He said.

I could see the worry in his eyes. The worry that I wouldn't want to follow him. But that's the thing, I will.

"Where?" I asked, with a serious face.

"Duke."

I smiled so wide "Oh James! This is great, I can't believe it!"

He hugged me "So, you'll come?"

"'I'll follow you anywhere as long as you're happy" I told him as he leaned into me. I could feel his lips on mine. The sense of comfort and protection. Then I felt something else, like James was pocking my stomach.

"James! The baby! It's kicking." I cried happily.

He put his hands over mine as the baby kicked.

I looked at my wonderful husband. The man I trust with my life…and my baby's. "We have the love people only dream about." I said to him.

He put his hands on my neck and kissed me "A true fairytale." He added.

I laughed "Even if we have no money of our own and live in a one bedroom apartment."

"But we're happy" he pointed out.


	11. The End

Sorry about the confusion of the previous Chapter 11. I wrote two different storylines for the last few chapters and I uploaded the wrong one. Anyways, here is the 11th and final chapter. Please leave reviews and check out my other stories! Thank you all so much for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bridget**

Graduation is in 5 days, and no one can wait.

"Hey Bridget." James walked up to me and Lily after class.

"Hey husband." I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

James, Lily, and I were walking to the cafeteria

"I can't believe it!" Lily said happily "We are graduation next week!"

"Yep Lils, that's usually how graduation works." I joked

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said to me.

When they walked into the cafeteria, I'm still working on ignoring every girl that stares at my husband. And I wonder if James notices how many people really do.

After school, James and I walked outside and were heading out of the parking lot when we heard a voice behind us.

"Scott!" someone yelled to James. And the only person who ever calls James by Scott is

"Ryan!" I screamed, running up to him. He got much taller and much more handsome than I remember.

"Beanie!" he said hugging me, (that's always been his nickname for me) then his eyes turned to my 8 month pregnant stomach.

James ran up to him too.

"Um, Beanie?" he asked, still gazing at my belly.

Then I held up my hand so he saw the gold band around my finger.

He took my hand and looked at the ring, then James put his hand up.

"What?" he asked happily "Why didn't anyone call? And when are you due?"

"Four weeks." I told him happily before hugging him once again.

"I missed you two so much." He told us.

**James**

Up until we were 12, it was the 5 of us. Bridget, Lily, Ryan, Ellie, and I. then when Ryan and Ellie (who are twins) moved away, it became 3.

We walked back to my parent's house, talking the whole way about everything that has been going on. When we walked in the door, arms went right around me. I looked down to see a blonde hugging me tight, I hugged her back "Ellie."

"James, you look great!" she said "I missed you!"

"You too." I said before Bridget grabbed Ellie and wouldn't let go.

"Bridget!" Ellie screamed "You look…….." Ellie pulled away from the hug "Big."

Bridget laughed "Thanks."

We explained the marriage and baby to Ellie, and went out back where my parents and Ellie and Ryan's parents were talking.

"Bridget! James!" their mom said, coming up to hug us "You two look great!"

"Hi Peyton!" Bridget said happily.

"Hey Jake." James said to their father.

We had plenty of catching up to do with our best friends. The five of us sat all night and talked for hours about everything and anything.

**Bridget**

It's graduation day! James and I are home getting our caps and gowns on. Lily will be here soon.

"I can't believe we're graduating." I said to my husband as I fixed his tie.

"Crazy, huh?" he said with a smile.

After Lily came over we got ready and headed to school. It seemed like hours until we were finally on stage, looking out at everyone in the audience. It's pretty scary though, knowing that you're leaving all you've ever known behind, and going someplace new.

**James**

My mom asked me earlier this morning what I was feeling about today; truthfully, I'm kinda scared but at the same time it's so stimulating; going somewhere new and exciting. And it's not like I'm gonna be alone. I'll have my lovely wife and wonderful new baby with me.

**Lily**

I guess I better tell my mom tonight where I plan on going to school. She didn't know I applied there, but it's always been my dream school. I guess I just wanna get away, see new things. I know it'll be scary for a while and I might get homesick, but part of life is adventure and I want to live a life I'm always going to remember, even if it means leaving my family and friends behind.

**James**

They are going through all the names and handing out diplomas. Bridget and I are up in a few minutes.

"Bridget Scott!" the principal yelled. I squeezed Bridget's hand and she walked up, belly and all, to get her diploma. I'm so proud of her, she's worked so hard.

"James Scott!" he yelled. I walked up proudly on stage to accept my diploma. When it was in my hand, I realized that this was it. I spent the past 13 years of my life to get to this moment.

I heard screams and yells in the background before I went to sit next to my wife.

"We did it." She whispered to me.

"We did." I whispered back as Lily's name was called.

**Bridget**

"Follow me." James told me, taking my hand.

"We're gonna be late for the party!" I told him, checking my phone for the time.

"Just come on." he said. I had no clue where we were.

When we finally stopped, we were in the middle of a big field of grass. The only thing around us were the stars.

"Oh James. This is beautiful." I said, as he sat down and I sat next to him

"I thought you'd like it." He said, stroking my hair.

Then he kissed me, the most wonderful kiss in the world. It was like when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy, and the only thing you see is you and him. And you know that this is the only person that you should ever be kissing, and you are so happy that you have this person, and you feel so lucky.

James then took my hand and pointed to a spot where the stars separated, a spot that I never would've noticed.

"You see that?" he asked

I nodded, questionably.

"That's dreamland." He told me.

I smiled "When we were little, you told me about your dreamland."

"And you told me about yours." He said

"Well." He said, pointing to the gap again 'That's dreamland, it's between us and the sky. It's where everybody-----"

"Goes to dream." I finished

We sat for hours that night. Free from high school, free from worries….for now. We sat and we looked up into Dreamland. We daydreamed about our future. About our children. About our life ahead.


End file.
